reign of terror i
by darkerlilyluna
Summary: Nineteen years later, and the magical world is still, still suffering. A more realistic epilogue and what happened afterwards. With the magical world turned, it's not muggle-borns, the targets, but poor Scorpius Malfoy and the Zabini kids. The world has changed - but not necessarily for the better. And with the looming threat of a dark wizard, this is the last thing they need.


**A/N: Welcome to my first story, Reign of Terror i. This only takes the names and mentioned appearances from the epilogue, and disregards what is said/implied in the epilogue about personalities, so its somewhat EWE. There will be triggers throughout the story, such as suicide/self-harm, mental illnesses, personality disorders, mental/physical/emotional abuse, neglect, mentions of rape, etc. If any of this triggers you, I suggest not reading the story. This deals with the darker version of how things could've gone after the Second Wizarding World War.**

**DISCLAIMER: The world of Harry Potter and its inhabitants belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling. If I was her, I would not be sitting here writing fanfiction right now.**

**PROLOGUE:**

Harry's knuckles were almost completely white. He gripped the wooden desk so hard he might've snapped it, had Ginny not have burst in at that very moment. The moon cast shadows across the floor, shadows that matched the colour under his wife's eyes.

"Harry," She swallowed hard, "It's Lily. She's having nightmares." Harry did not bother to raise his head – he made know signal of recognition at all. His hands began to shake and his throat closed up. Ginny's calmness morphed into worry quite quickly – she rushed to her husband's side and grabbed his wrists, pulling him away from the desk. There was a bang and the papers caught on fire. Harry stumbled backwards and Ginny pulled out her wand, water spurting from the tip. The flames were quickly extinguished and only then did Harry meet his wife's eyes.

"Why," He gasped, "Why is she having nightmares?" Ginny inhaled slowly.

"Calm down, Harry, it doesn't mat-"

"WHY? I want to know why _my _daughter is having nightmares!" He yelled, launching himself towards her. Her spine slammed against the wall and tears sprung to her eyes.

"Al," She managed to choke out, "Lily misses Al." Harry nodded slowly and turned his back to her.

"I shouldn't have let him go." He muttered. "What if something happens?" His eyes shut. "He could be targeted. Dark wizards after him." He buried his head in his hands, "Homeschool. You're magic, Gin, you could've taught him and James." Ginny didn't reply, instead slowly moving herself away from the wall and closer to the door. "WELL?" Harry's voice cracked. "COULD YOU HAVE TAUGHT THEM?"

Ginny held her wand tightly, shoulders tensing. "I suppose, yes, I could have. But it's better they're at Hogwarts – they'd be cut off from their cousins, alone, if they didn't go."

"They could be dead. Murdered, strangled, and I can't do anything about it." Harry massaged his forehead. "I want them here; where I can keep an eye on them, make sure they're safe.

"Harry, you're being paranoid. Hogwarts is the safest place in the world for them." Ginny said softly.  
"No, no, no, no, _no._" Harry pushed his desk over with a loud bang, the papers curling and fluttering, suspended in mid-air, before landing on the ground with a slight _chink_. "Have you not heard?"  
"Heard what, exactly?" Ginny frowned. Harry took a deep breath, padding over to the window and gripping the windowsill tightly. His hand went so white Ginny could still make out the very faint _'I must not tell lies'. _

"Prophecy. Again. Today." He seemed unable to form any proper sentences. His whole body trembled and Ginny swallowed hard.

"Harry, tell me the prophecy. What did it say?"

"_Darkest hour of the world,_

_Child powerful, magic in turmoil,_

_Insane man, no hero today,_

_Blood keeps bad at bay,"_

Tears seemed to be streaming from his eyes – his heart skipped several beats.

"_Lilies bloom and roses die,_

_Brother versus brother,_

_Solitary bird, little bird, explodes without its mother,_

_Battle within eldest blood, evil hidden in plain sight,_

_Trouble, trouble, for what really is the young's plight?"_

Ginny turned around and saw her daughter had materialized in the doorways, eyes slightly wide, looking quite pale. Harry collapsed and Lily flinched, just ever so slightly, pressing her lips together. Ginny gasped, covering her hands with her mouth.

"Lily!" She cried out. Lily stood rigid, blinking just ever so slightly. Her fingers were glued to the door frame, her body seemed to be frozen mid-breath.

"Sorry, mummy, for interrupting. Goodnight." She turned around quickly and her bob of ginger hair bounced as she disappeared from view. Ginny got down on her hands and knees and crawled over to Harry.

_How much did Lily hear?_


End file.
